tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanath
Sanath are a subtype of lizardfolk, being more closer to being another race altogether, such as gatorfolk. Origins Sanath are creatures created by an unknown god of order, who set their purpose on the world at the moment of their conception. They were made to not know their creator or to truly care, but rather to prostrate themselves to savagery, hunger, and survival. Created to simply be enforcers of the brutality of natural life. Sanath are to defend their swampy homeland from which they were gifted by their god, leaving only to unleash bloody raids on any group that they see as disturbing their peaceful yet savage existence. Sanath do not believe they were created, but rather that they’ve always existed somehow. Barely retaining any memory of their ancestors except whatever relics and structures they left behind. Sanath follow strange religious practices of gladiatory combat, ritual sacrifice, and massive raids in honor of the vague aspects of their unknown creator. Appearance Sanath stand around 6’1 with large oval scales of throughout their body, their necks sagging low to form large colorful pouches and their mouth resembling that of a short snouted crocodile, with some higher castes of Sanath have snouts and noses resembling a Gharial. All Sanath have incredibly small slit-like eyes and mainly rely on their sense of smell to survive. Sanath have constantly growing teeth and frequently gnaw on rocks or wood to keep them cut back. Most Sanath are muscular throughout their body, but only the highest castes have a muscular blue tail. Most Sanaths are muddy green or lightly black. The blacker the scales and the larger the tail growth, the higher the Sanath is within caste society. Culture Sanath live a very barbaric society of large territorial bands that are united only by religion and strong leaders. Sanath work on a tribal basis with up to 30 in a tribe forming a small settlement and the larger tribes having larger settlements and usually subjugate and slaughter their smaller neighbors to form a small united force, but this is only done in the presence of an invading force or if a large raid is going to be launched. Sanath society is a ticking time bomb and any formation of more than one tribe quickly implodes, but the Sanath somehow always manage to band smoothly together to fight off invaders or to launch raids. Rare moments of unity emerge as all tribes enter a pure instinctual state ignoring any petty rivalry or concept of personal possession completely. Sanath society, though very militaristic, is dominated mainly by the caste system. A low caste warrior can be an expert leader and proven warrior, but he will be the second choice to a Sanath of a higher caste, even if that higher caste Sanath is a terrible leader or warrior in comparison. Sanath construction is usually designated by the presence of gladiatorial pits, sacrificial pits, large stone obelisks, idols, or massive pyramidal defensive religious citadels. Sanath have a somewhat civilized culture of generosity, showing absolute destain for humanoid creatures such as elves and humans, but a deep trust and inherent love for other beastial races. Sanath see the creatures of beast and nature as a type of brother and it is custom to give groups of these creatures lavish gifts, even if the race of beastmen is not all that friendly to the native Sanath. Category:Race